twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Robert Pattinson (The man I love from Twilight)
Robert Pattinson who plays Edward Cullen in the Twilight Saga and the man who I am obessesed with and would like to meet someday, he is my idol and I dream about meeting him and seeing the good person he is, which was treat wrongly by people close to him. Plus he has had a lot of trouble in the industry, and for my own point of view Catherine Hardwicke had saved him from ruin, Summit Entertainment helped get his career into gear. But the other directors has helped as well, like when Chris Weitz did with New Moon, David Slade with Eclipse and Bill Condon with both Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Part 2. But he has many films ahead of him and they are yet to be released, so I am counting the days for the day I finally meet him. Since I first laid my eyes on him in Harry Potter as Cedric diggory , I instantly feel in love with him and all I wanted for him was to play Edward Cullen in Twilight due to I found that he was the ideal person to play the iconic role. But he was being bad mouthed about his scruffiness and lack of hygiene. As I was awaiting to see Twilight for the first time and I watched it at the cinama's with my sisters and I thought that he made the role even more better with his looks and if not his own version on what Edward Cullen looked like, he had a lot of help from Stephenie Meyer with the role and he had to have a lot of gym time and a trainer to help him maintain the role for the next few movies in the saga like Taylor Lautner did to keep the role as Jacob Black. But as the years go on he just go more good looking and I was like saying to myself that he will not be just the teen heart throb no longer he will be one of those celebrities that is a highly wanted in movies like Brad Pitt and Gary Oldman . Robert Pattinson has been there for me as an inspirtational person who has made me put my head down in college if I want a pass in my course. Looks like he might be getting a little more female attention from other celebrities bar in Kristen Stewart (Bella). Seems like a good relationship turned bad at the end, and Robert has braved through the worse and in fact he didn't even make Kristen feel bad about what she had done, that is why I love him, he is so forgiving. Source: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Pattinson#Filmography My obessesion level for him is way beyond the normal, I am Robessed and for my own point of view, he is my world at the moment these are my facebook pages and pages I do admin on facebook that will prove this: *https://www.facebook.com/i.love.robert.pattinsonkristenstewartboyfriend *https://www.facebook.com/JessIsAnaSteeleandRobIsChristianGrey *https://www.facebook.com/robsessedandtwisessed *https://www.facebook.com/RobsessionForever I am going to crazy over him and all I want to do is marry him and be Mrs Jessica Pattinson. Like for my own point of view that is a perfect name, even though I am 22 this year and I am thinking like that, I mean who does this when they are in their late teens or even early twenties. My obessesion for Robert Pattinson goes beyond the normal like I have just said. Well I think that is a rap with this blog and I am fine the way it has been written and I am so excited for his future movies and more news about him. Just call me FOR EVER ROBESSED!!!!! Tumblr mhwqkfhiN11rc1tgao1 500.jpg Belladuringthepregnancywithedwardandrosalie.jpg 376253 334126250037773 618319346 n.jpg Category:Blog posts